White Nitro
by Neurotic-GinjahNinjah
Summary: No one knew were she came from. No one knew who she was. But she knew where she came from. She knew them all. She could break the walls of time, she could run faster than the man in yellow, faster than the scarlet speedster. She was from Earth. A place were Central City and the adventures of Barry Allen were in Comic Books... Her name, Elena Williams and she is White Nitro.
1. Sneak Peek

WHITE NITRO

A FLASH FANFICTION

* * *

Sneak Peek: Coming Soon

* * *

The New Year, it was supposed to be a start of new beginnings...not tragedy.

January 1, 2016 was the day that every New Yorker would rise in the morning and see the newspaper cover 'The Williams Sister's Vanish'. It was the day that the once famous Scientist Diana Williams lost everything she held dear.

On that day just as the countdown reached zero 19 year old Elena Williams and her 8 month old sister, Maisie vanished with out a trace. There was a flash of light and they were gone. The William's sister had not vanished they were just misplaced.

March 18, 2000. The night that Nora Allen was murdered and Dr. Henry Allen was falsely accused. The only witness was 11 year old Barry Allen who claimed the 'Man in Yellow' stabbed his mother.

He was a laughing stock, no one believed him as he was drug away to the police station, however...the yellow blur wasn't the only anomaly to happen that night as a flash of white, yellow and red appeared in the street and Central City got its newest residents.

Upon realizing where she was Elena vowed not to get involved, never interfere and stay as far away as possible.

She soon finds that staying out of the plot is much harder than she thought.

Especially when, years later she gains extremely rare an odd powers that catch the eye of the Scarlet Speedster and a certain Doctor with a secret.

She just wanted to left alone.

* * *

COMING SOON

NOVEMBER, 2015

PAIRINGS UNDECIDED

TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! AND REVIEW WHO YOU WANT ELENA TO BE PAIRED WITH, PERSONALLY I'M LEANING TOWARD DR. WELLS BECAUSE LETS FACE IT, THE MAN NEEDS SOME LOVIN' SO… HARRISON WELLS FANGIRLS WERE YOU AT, I'M CALLIN' YOU OUT!

-GINJAH-NINJAH OUT!


	2. Even Legends Have Beginnings

**AN:** So people's here is the first chapter of White Nitro as promised. I hope you enjoy it. Also, as a reminder the pairings are undecided, so PLEASE comment about who you would like me to pair Elena with, Don't forget to COMMENT, Favorite or follow.

SO GIVE IT.

Current Stats:

Elena x Harrison – 3 Votes

Barry x Harrison – 1 Vote

 _Song Recommendation :_ _ **Skinny Love**_ _\- Bon Iver_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Even Legends Have Beginnings**

* * *

 **Then**

'World renowned Doctor...' Diana thought solemnly.

'What the fuck do I have to show for it!'

Diana Williams hands clenched the chair as her now empty eyes stared ahead of blankly, she felt nothing.

My babies...gone.' She hung her head and her blonde pin curls that were once in an elegant up-do, hung limp, mussed and lifeless in her eyes.

She was a beautiful woman though, her now dull blue eyes made her look like a broken porcelain doll. They once radiated intelligence, youth, kindness and happiness. They had been snuffed out like doused flames. She looked gaunt and disastrous like a spectre; a lifeless woman with nothing left. She looked like someone who walked through hell and back again with nothing to give.

However, to those watching from the cold interrogation room believed she got what she deserved. They all believed her crazy and the portly, big-moustache Detective in front of her was no different. She was a kook, a fraud and an floozy.

'Her children, disappearing into thin air, preposterous!'

"Look Mrs. Williams-" The mustached man started to say to the frazzled woman.

"I know what I saw Detective...I just, I...!" Interrupted the woman, her lower lip quivering.

The Detective across from her rolled his eyes.

"Look Mrs. Williams, we are trying. Did you see who did it, any distinguishi-"

Diana, enraged, slammed her palms into the wood, her red manicured nails screeching menacingly down the metal table.

"I already fucking told you, they were not taken by anyone! It was an experiment gone wrong!"

The large man ran a hand down his face.

'She is nuts!' He sneered 'She's actually lost it!'

Her shaking hands slipped off the table and clutch desperately at the fabric of her black cocktail dress.

"I know what I saw..." She finished quietly staring at the Detective in desperation.

The Detective had had enough.

"This isn't a god-damn DC comic! Portals don't exist, You did something to them didn't you!"

Diana flinched and the older man sighed.

He looked back up at Dr. Diana Williams again.

'Her beauty distracts people from the madness underneath, she's not fooling me with her oval face and simpering lips!'

Diana barred her teeth at the Detective.

"Are you insinuating that I murdered my children?! They are my life, my pride and joy!"

"Well it is quite convenient, your late husband Philip just died recently correct?"

"IN AN ACCIDENT!"

"So you say-"

Suddenly Diana jumped to her feet and her chair slammed into the ground, she looked ready to pounce on the fat man. Her eyes were narrow and pools of black surrounded by thick mascara lines down her face and smudged ruby lips.

* * *

Suddenly, the door opened and a young man, dressed in a suit, tie and long coat walked into the room. He was handsome with light stubble, a firm jaw an a flawless side part in his chestnut hair.

"Detective Burges, that is enough! You are excused!"

The fat man snorted and turned to look at the younger man.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

The younger man's dark eyes stared down Detective Burges.

"Yes I can, I was just promoted to Detective Inspector Yesterday, get off your ass and leave!"

Burges mouth dropped open and angrily mumbling , he stood and shoved past the young man.

The door closed with a click.

"I'm sorry about that Mrs. Williams. My name is Detective Inspector Jonathan Shields; please have a seat, and I shall take your account to the best of my abilities." He said softly gesturing to the chair.

Weakly, Diana wiped her eyes shakily with her palms and picked up the chair and slouched in it.

He smiled softly at her making her blush.

"Now, please begin." He asked taking out a tap recorder, pen and pad

"Well..." Diana Stuttered.

* * *

 _Flashback- 2 hours previously_

 _The party was in full swing at the venue with soft Jazz playing, appetizers being served and champagne flowing. Everyone was there to see the accomplishment of Dr. Diana Williams and her Temporal-Event Continuum Operational Pad or T.E.C.-O.P. It was a program that NASA had commissioned the young woman to create to explore possible universes._

 _"May I have you attention please!"_

 _Shouted a young man standing on the stage. With his champagne flute raised._

 _The music stopped with the chatter and everyone looked at him._

 _"My name is Matthias Rue and this is the lovely Dr. Williams."_

 _The crowd cheered like thunder._

 _"Raise your glasses for this brilliant woman and her accomplishments, lets give her a round of applause toward the future!"_

 _They raised their glasses and clapped._

 _Diana stepped forward, her nude heels clicking on the stage._

 _"Thank you Dr. Rue, I couldn't have done it without your help or the help of the staff at Comitex Labs! I also like to thank my lovely daughter, Elena, who without her I wouldn't have kept going. After all she dealt with my late night science rants and vodka binges and tripped over me when I was passed out in the living room, I love you sweet heart!" The crowd laughed and clapped._

 _"MOTHER!" Shouted an embarrassed young voice causing Diana to chuckle and the audience to bust into hysterics._

 _Standing in the back of the room Diana's eyes landed on her two babies. Two beautiful girls. The lovely Elena was standing stalk still at the attention. She was 19 and as awkward as the day she was born. She was beautiful and had her father's bearing. She was tall and not to stout or thin, just curvy; her golden dress glimmered in the light clinging to her figure. She wore diamond earrings and gold bangles on her wrists. Her beautiful heart face was framed by lightly curled brown locks that accentuated her cheeks and light pink lips with her blue eyes lined by mascara._

 _Diana's eyes wandered down to her feet and she looked up at her eldest child with a raised brow, Elena just shrugged._

 _" I would also appear as though my daughter is wearing converse." she bluntly told the crowd causing a wave of giggles._

 _Indeed Elena was wearing her Flash Converse High Tops._

 _She spread her arms at her mother in a funny 'come at me' motion._

 _Diana playfully rolled her eyes._

 _'God, just like her father. She is a nerd through and through'._

 _"Show us the new baby!" Shouted a happy woman in the audience._

 _Diana smiled and nodded, gesturing a hand to Elena, the girl slowly came forward._

 _In her arms was a beautiful baby girl. Diana gave birth to her just 8 months ago. She looked just like her big sister, beautiful blue eyes, brown pin curls, chubby cheeks and cute purple onesie. She was wrapped in a red blanket with lightening bolts on it. Diana rolled her eyes. That damn blanket, Elena and her husband Philip bought it as a joke._

 _Now, baby Maisie couldn't sleep without it._

 _When they reached the stage Elena carefully handed Maisie to her mother, Diana smiled at how careful Elena was. She was always watching Maisie. Diana turned Maisie to the crowd._

 _"Awwww" cooed the women and the men who didn't have children yet were just flinching._

 _"Careful gents, got some frisky girls in here!" She shouted causing the females to giggle and the men to chuckle nervously._

 _Gently Diana handed Maisie to Elena and turned to the covered device behind her._

 _"Behold, the T.E.C. -O.P." and she pulled the sheet to reveal the sleek silver machine, with a purple base pad and electrical emitters surrounding it._

 _"Oohhs" and "aaahhs" could be heard._

 _"Now let the real party begin!"_

 _With that the music and laughing started again...little did they notice that the machine was sparking._

 _Another hour into the party Elena was sitting by the stage playing gently with a gurgling Maisie, who was squirming her arms and legs in excitement. Suddenly there was a loud bang and electricity shot out of the emitters rattling the windows and shorting the lights._

 _Everyone screamed, it all happened so fast. Though no one screamed as loud as Diana Williams when she saw her only children scream in fright as a flash of light struck Elena who was protecting Maisie. Diana covered her eyes but when she opened them they were gone._

 _"ELENA...MAISIE!"_

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Diana was weeping, sobbing. She was falling apart.

Suddenly white filled her vision and she looked up into dark eyes as a handkerchief was held out to her.

"T-thank you."

Jonathan smiled.

Suddenly the door opened and in strolled Detective dipshit (Burges) and man Diana knew too well.

"You sabotaged that machine! You Fuc-!"

Matthias Rue stood in the door way with a briefcase staring her down with cold grey eyes. She never liked that man. He was clean shaven and had slicked back hair the color of black. The lithe man wore a fitting grey suit and glasses perched on his nose.

"Why the fuck are you here."

"Your services are no longer required. You have been deemed insane and unfit to continue work, you are forthright stripped of your titles, license to practice by order of the TSAOA and all of your research is being confiscated by NASA.

Diana's mouth dropped open.

'How dare they, they requisitioned me to build the damn thing. That device cost me my children'.

Diana saw red and her fist flew toward the smug bastards face.

* * *

 **Now**

Diana was shaken from her memories by the sound of the door bell from where she stood in the dark, dusty hallway.

'13 years, 13 flipping years.' She thought ruefully, her lips curling into a sneer.

She hadn't thought of that in a decade, and she hadn't seen the kind Detective in years either.

The once famous Dr. Williams was now a recluse. She lost everything that night, her children, her reputation, her friends, her job, her fame and her money. The public shunned her; she couldn't even go to the grocery store without being called a fraud. Even the people who had seen the strange occurrence that night never came forward. Fucking Rue gave them hush money. Cowards.

She was the "Crazy Lady, Child Killer, Horrible Mother"according to the papers. She was the woman who went bonkers with grief after both of her children vanished. She lost her heart that day, her everything.

She hadn't thought about her old colleague Dr. Rue for ages. That fucker was sitting at the top of her company, with her positon and her job. Though it brought her great joy that the never got her research or her device. She saw to that. Her current memory brought a wicked smile to her face and even after all of these years it still brought her great satisfaction when she heard his nose crack beneath her manicured fist. She remembered the injustice and the rage as she fled the station leaving everyone else to deal with weasel who she was pretty sure broke his nose and drove to her house. She didn't even stop when the young Detective chased her.

Upon arrival, she smashed everything and burned all of the information about her invention. That was her invention and no one, no one was going to steal it. It was the key to getting her girls back. She wasn't a puppet to dress up and play with! She still had her own personal copies of the device instructions and all the parts in her basement...though they didn't need to know that.

* * *

Her house used to be bright and filled with laughter and sunlight from the angels of her life. Now it was damp and desolate. She used to have everything. She used to be famous...now Dr. Diana Williams was a lonely woman living in an old house with a lawn that overgrew with weeds where there used to be fruits tree and flowers. The beige of the house now peeling and worn down; the house used to be the families pride and joy...now it looked like a set to a horror movie-reject. The windows were clouded and the old porch swing and wooden swing set were old and damaged.

She used to be a legend now, she was just a kooky elderly woman off her rocker. The great Diana Williams used to be a woman of great beauty with sparkling eyes and ruby lips. Every nail on her finger polished and her clothes pristine.

Now, as the woman in question stood in the hallways, her teeth clenched, hair limp and her face cold and withdrawn. Those blue eyes no longer sparked and those lip were no longer painted like rubies or smiling they now sneered.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she stared at the door. It was Elena's room. She always went into Elena's room because she didn't have the strength to go into Maisie's nursery. Maisie wasn't even a year old when they vanished, She was born just 3 months before her husband, Philip died in a train derailment in Hong Kong while going to a business meeting.

The rooms hadn't changed in 14 years and Diana didn't have the strength to pack up their things. Slowly, her wrinkled hand twisted the knob and swung open the door with a loud creak. Everything was covered in dust and exactly where Elena left it, cloths still out on her bed and her makeup ready to be put on, though the makeup was now dry and cracked, nearly dust.

Her room was covered with superhero stuff. Philip used to called her his "little Lightening Bolt" because she was always so full of life and all over the place. Elena was a superhero. Mama's Superhero...

It brought tears to Diana's eyes. It was true that she was in her 50's now but...Elena could do everything, anything she put her mind to. Diana was devastated after her husband died and her little girl was there to pick her up and take care of her. When Maisie was born Diana was diagnosed with post-partum depression. She refused to look at Maisie and went about her life. That whole time Elena was there at 2 am rocking her to sleep, bathing her...everything. She was mama's little helper...her superhero.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Papa! I wanna be_ _a superhero!"_

 _Diana smiled from he porch swing, drinking her lemonade._

 _Philip laughed, His blue-brown eyes clenched closed in laughter with his brown hair rustling lightly as he pushed Elena on the swings._

 _Her stubby little legs swinging back and forth underneath her baby blue tights._

 _"A Superhero you say!" Philip chuckled._

 _"Mmmnn" Elena giggled, nodding her head causing her black brown pigtails to swish._

 _"Why a superhero pumpkin, why not a princess?"_

 _"Eugh" She rolled her childish eyes causing her parents to laugh._

 _"Because Da-d, princesses are snooty and they always get saved by superheroes and princes"._

 _Philip nodded._

 _"Well, what superhero would you want to be?"_

 _"hmm" She thought long and hard._

 _"The Flash!"_

 _Philip chuckled and began to walk toward his lovely wife._

 _"Good Choice." he said._

 _Philip reached Diana and grabbed her from the swing._

 _"But as you can see I now have the damsel!"_

 _He gave an over exaggerated evil laugh and picked up Diana by the waist peppering her cheek with butterfly kisses._

 _"Ahh, help!" She shrieked girlishly._

 _Elena tosses her stubby legs off the swing. Dusting off her beige dress she stuck her hands on her hips._

 _"That's bad mister, that's a no-no!"_

 _She then growled playfully and grabbed her father's legs and he pretended to topple over._

 _"You got me, gahh! You're too powerful!"_

 _Elena grinned and climbed onto her father's torso._

 _"I'm gonna have to take you to the station buck-o!"_

 _Her parents looked at each other grinning._

 _Diana came over to her daughter and knelt down kissing her cheek._

 _"Oh my hero, how will I ever repay you!"_

 _"Chocolate cookies!"_

 _"Sounds like a plan."_

 _Suddenly, Philip jumped up grabbing Elena over his shoulder, running toward the kitchen._

 _Diana followed, smiling at the giggling shrieks and deep rumbling laughter._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

She was shaken by another ring of the doorbell.

She remembered the incident like the back of her hand. Though she knew they were alive. Diana could feel it in her bones. It calmed Diana to know that Elena was watching over Maisie. Elena was protective and she would never let anything happen to Maisie no matter were they were, not if Elena was there.

'Elena'

Her brave, stubborn and bright baby girl...and the child she never got to get to know better.

She carried Maisie for 9 months and only got to hold her for 8 after that...for 4 she wouldn't acknowledge that she belonged to her...

"I need you guys, I can't do this by myself."

Slowly Diana shuffled toward the stairs to answer the door.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she yelled rudely, she didn't want to deal with anyone anymore.

Call it 'Mother's Intellect' if you will, but she just _knew_.

Reaching the door, she wretched it open about to shout when her words died on her lips.

In the doorway stood the Detective from all those years ago and next to him was a young girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

'His daughter' Diana thought looking between them

"I finally found you." Jonathan stated.

"Come in..." Diana said stepping away.

Shuffling in the two hung their coats, scarves and took off their shoes.

"You know I'm surprised you let me in..." The Detective stated warily.

"Well, you are one of the few who believed me, do yo-"

"No, I left the station after that incident, I couldn't work for people like that."

Suddenly, the young girl strode up to Diana and looked straight up at her.

"My dad has been looking for you for 6 years, he never stops talking about you!" She babbled with a grin as she smirked at the older woman's growing blush and how her father now.

* * *

Together the three moved into the living room and they sat on the couch. Diana looked up at the Detective only to see him glancing at her. Both adults quickly looked down embarrassed. Between them his daughter, who Diana learned was named Tessa looked between them with a huge grin.

"Why did you come here?" She asked.

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak but Tessa spoke first.

"We want to help you find your kids..."

Diana's mouth dropped and Jonathan looked at his daughter with a mortified "What-the-Actually Fuck" expression on his face (My own father has this face, whenever I do stupid shit he uses it).

Tessa shrugged.

"Y.O.L.O."

Jonathan just rolled his dark eyes.

"Sooo, what do you say?"

Diana looked slowly between the two; she had trouble trusting many people nowadays. But, for some reason she knew she could trust these two and after 10 minutes of deliberation she decided.

Turning around she slowly turned to the two sitting on the plush couch.

"When do we start?"

The two grinned with Diana and she led them to a huge basement door hidden behind a huge cabinet with 6 locks on the door.

'Hang on girls Mama's coming!"

* * *

 **AN:** So that was the first chapter, what do you think of Detective dipshit? Don't forget to COMMENT and VOTE. The next chapter will be in Elena's POV starting at the party to her landing in Central City.

I also know most of you already ship Jon and Diana. So come up with a ship name. I'm thinking Jiana, but Ehh it's up to you guys. BEFORE ANYONE ASKS, YES DETECTIVE SHEILDS IS PLAYED BY WES BENTLEY. The man's a beast.


	3. Believing in the Impossible

**A/N:** Hey Guys, I'm back. So terribly sorry for the long Hiatus, but life sort of happened and I got super busy. My mom was diagnosed with Cancer, I just graduated, got a new job and I also found out that they lost my diploma's in the mail...well enough about me! Here is what you've all been waiting for. Chapter 3!

At least 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE

Also to answer any questions, she does have more than super speed but you all just have to wait for it. It is a power not really seen in many Flash fanfics

SO FAR HARRISON IS IN THE LEAD FOR THE MAIN PAIRING

 **HARRISON – 5 VOTES**

 **BARRY - 2 VOTE** **S**

 _Song Recommendation:_ _**Florence + The Machine ~ Spectrum**_

 _ **O0O**_

/ **02/Believing in the Impossible**

 **Elena POV**

The last thing I heard before I vanished was my mother's screams and the distressed wails of my baby sister, Maisie

"Elena!"

She reached out for me to grasp my hand, her bangles jingling in the wind and her deep eyes swimming in tears.

'Just a little more' I thought desperately; trying to grasp onto her, onto anything.

Suddenly, the wind gave a strong tug and all I could see was white and all I could hear around me was high pitched whining and shrieking like a broken TV or tearing metal causing my blue eyes to flinch in pain. It took the air out of my lungs.

Spin, spin. Spectrums of color flew by in flashes. Yellow, red, green, white, blue and lavender.

It made me dizzy and whipped my brown hair around my face obstructing my vision.

Suddenly, through all of it...the noises stopped and I could see light coming toward me and with the last of my strength I held onto a whimpering Maisie and prepared for impact.

We flew out of the hole and hit the ground with jaw shattering force, lightening crackling viciously around us, fizzling at my skin.

We skittered across the asphalt and came to a stop when I smacked into the side of the curb, rolled over and smacked my back into a pine tree. I laid there in the ditch, just staring up at the night sky and the street lights around me.

My teeth were chattering, my fingers were numb, my ears were ringing and my eyes were blurry. I couldn't feel anything but I knew there was blood on me from impact; if the red spots on my dress were anything to go by.

Then it hit my like lightening, bolting up my spine, pain...so much pain all over. I held back a scream of agony.

'Thank god, I protected Maisie from that...MAISIE!'

Frantically, I shot up and unraveled Maisie. Cutting off a gurgled gasp along the way, spitting up a glob of blood.

I was in pain but all I cared about was Maisie in her Flash blanket, clutched tightly to my chest.

I leaned back and looked down.

There she was safe and sound, I gave her a pained smile.

Her wide innocent, puppy dog blue eyes staring up at me, drool on her chin and her head cocked to the right.

'She's okay...'

I gave her my pointer finger to chew on as her other arm and her chubby legs kicking in dazed happiness.

Suddenly, she sniffled and gave a cough.

I was now acutely aware of how cold it was in our current surroundings.

'Were are we' I thought.

Slowly and painfully, I rolled over on my side and shakily started to get to my feet.

"I've got to get her out of here, this weather is too cold or a baby."

¤•●•¤

I got to my feet and stumbled around holding onto Maisie in one hand and hold a shaking hand to my head. It felt wet. I pulled my hand back and it was covered in blood.

"Shit..." I said.

 **'WWWEEEEWWWOOOOO'**

The sound of the police cars flying down the road made me jump and grasp onto Maisie like she was a bar of gold, she was worth more but, you get my meaning.

This caused me to dive to a tree and crouch. Once they passed I moved slowly down the road taking in my surrounding. In the distance I would see police lights and beyond that a huge city with sparkling lights.

I looked around and saw beautiful paved roads and family cars like SUVs and four doors. The houses all had flowerbeds, and nice painted shutters...all in all a family suburb...this wasn't were I lived. As I walked toward the lights and noise all I did was think. Still looking around at unfamiliar territory.

I hate to sound rude but, my family had money. We weren't snobbish but, we all had stone paved driveways, outdoor pools, crystal glass on the doors and 3 cars in the front, usually Camaro's, Prius or Mini Coopers...expensive stuff and we all wore brands like Prada or Katy Spade.

God, I hated sounding like a rich snob, I wasn't better than everyone else, in my opinion I liked to watch the TV series 'The Flash', chill in my snuggie and bitch about Iris. My family life isn't a horror story, I wasn't abused, I was loved by both parents and everything was perfect until my father died a few months ago on a business trip and all I could do was comfort my mother, take care of Maisie and continue my studies at school to be a physicist at MIT.

I lived a lonely life after my dad died, my friends all thought that money could make me better. Happier.

Money, MONEY...MONEY. They were shallow and I told them so, so now moral of the story is that all I have are my mother, Diana and my sister, Maisie.

Maisie...she was more like a daughter to me. Honestly, I love my mother but she didn't know how to take care of Maisie. She had post partum depression and it was so, so bad. She liked to down play it but I could still tell that she held a little frustration.

She didn't know that Maisie was allergic to strawberries or that the color she responded to best was yellow and red or that she was scared of thunder and lightning.

I understand that she didn't really know anything yet, and that it was hard for her but, she needed to try.

She always giggled when Reverse-Flash and the Flash came on the screen when I fed her breakfast in the morning. She would clap her chubby hands and blow spit bubble. It was funny because when she was Iris she would scream. She also had a thing for glasses...she would always try to grab glasses from someone's face.

I was certainly funny watching her paw and the screen whenever Harrison Wells was on the screen.

I giggled thinking of that moment a few months ago as I neared the sirens and lights I was engulfed in the memory.

¤•●•¤

 _Flashback_

 _"GAAAH, AH"_

 _I spun around to see Maisie by the Television and approached with a raised brow._

 _"Guh..GUH"_

 _She gestured rapidly with her arms._

 _On the screen was Harrison Wells in his wheelchair talking to Detective Joe West about Nora Allen's Murder. I looked down at Maisie as she stared up at me. My eyebrow rose higher._

 _"What baby?" I said as I sat on the floor pulling her away from the TV and nestled her into my arms placing a bottle into her mouth. Her blue eyes never left Dr. Wells face._

 _Her legs shook in excitement._

 _I grinned._

 _"You like him baby?" I asked._

 _"HU, GUH...GUH. GUH. AH AH...AH?"_

 _I busted out laughing as she explained in baby language why Dr. Wells was handsome._

 _She jiggled and squirmed out of my arms and crawled to the TV and began pawing at his face and glasses._

 _I giggled and grabbed her and placed her on my sternum and began to burp her when she suddenly screamed and nestled into my neck._

 _I turned around and looked at what scared her it was IRIS WESTS face on the screen._

 _"AAAAAHHH"_

 _I looked from her to the Iris and back, then I grabbed the remote and rewound the DVD. Pressing play she giggled at Dr. Wells and then when Iris appeared she screamed again._

 _I paused the video and started cracking up._

 _'GOD, she's scared and hates Iris West a girl after my own heart!'_

 _Mom walked in and asked what was wrong, causing me to laugh harder, Maisie to scream louder and mom to just get confused._

 _Flashback End_

¤•●•¤

I stopped, groaning as I found the lights. I was sore and bleeding, and not only that but Maisie could have hypothermia. There was cop cars all around a house and a man being dragged out in handcuffs. He was wearing a blue patterned tie, white shirt and dress slacks. When I locked eyes with him my eyes widened.

 _Henry Allen._

I felt faint. HENRY ALLEN.

I began to hyperventilate.

This isn't real.

I jumped when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder.

I turned and was face to face with a tall black man, with facial hair and deep chocolate that looked at me in concern. The police lights illuminating him and his badge...

 _DET. Joseph West._

 _"_ Miss, Miss are you all right, I'm a Police Detective. Do You need help.." His announcement caused several other officers to come near me in concern as well.

I shook, clutching to Maisie, my lifeline.

I panicked, I Couldn't just tell them I came from the future. In a different universe. I didn't want to become a target. Eobard Thawne would be after me if that ever got out. I can't risk Maisie, I can't. I need to stay away from the plot.

"Ma'am is this your child, how old are you, are you okay?" Joe asked.

"I can't remember" I decided, I would lie. Maisie would become my daughter and that way no one could take her from me. I would protect her.

"I mean yes, she is...19 I just had her 8 months ago."

Joe frowned. figures. I was a single teen mom to him, I was prepared to be judged. I could do this. Anything to keep her safe.

Joe grabbed my shoulders gently.

"What happened to you?"

I flinched "I can't remember, sir. All I know is my daughters name is Maisie and my name is Elena. I remember bits and pieces."

"Okay, Elena we have another situation to deal with right now but, they will take you to the hospital, I will come and talk to you and help you figure this out after that, okay?"

I nodded mutely.

Maisie coughed again, Joe looked down at her.

"GET ME SOME BLANKETS AND AN EMT OVER HERE NOW!" He shouted.

A young woman ran out of the ambulance and came toward us with emergency blankets.

"Here." She said gently, she was beautiful with red hair and brown eyes. But, she bugged me, I could see pity and disgust.

I was being judged already, I glared back and she skittered away as a yanked the blanket and covered us in its green warmth.

"Why don't you sit in the car, I'll turn on the heater and we have a thermos of Coffee inside help yourself." Joe said.

I nodded and followed.

He opened the door and I sat in the front.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take you to the hospital."

He began to turn away and I grabbed his coat, He turned back.

"What Happened..."

He flinched, "Nora Allen was just murdered."

I acted surprised "Really, No..."

He nodded glumly, "Henry Allen, our Perp. He has a son Barry. We have no idea where he is..."

'I do' I thought.

He turned away and went toward the scene.

¤•●•¤

I had been seated in the patrol car for the past 20 minutes, sipping the hot coffee and listening to the radio softly.

"Hello, this is Central City Radio, 22.1."

I slammed the knob off as the officer at my side rose an eyebrow. It was impossible, I still couldn't grasp that I was here. The good news was that Maisie was now warm and she was fine. The EMT from earlier, whom I learned was called Lara came over and apologize and checked on Maisie and I, she was even nice enough to get Maisie some formula from a nearby house. Even the officers came and talked to me keeping me company.

I was forever grateful. The people in the Flash Universe were much kinder than own.

However, I was still very injured and they wanted me to go to the ER, butI refused to move until I saw Barry.

Turns out I didn't wait long.

"MOM, MOM!" Yelled a voice coming from the house.

My head jolted up. I gently turned and quietly asked the officer in the drivers side to hold Maisie.

"Sure" he said as he gently held her head and placed her in his arms.

"You have kids?" I asked.

"Yes, my wife just had twins." I smiled.

"Congratulations." Only a father knew how to hold a baby properly. He was so careful and delicate.

Slowly I got out of the car and stumbled toward Joe and a struggling Barry.

"DAD!"

He screamed, his brown hair tousled and his hazel eyes streaming tears as he saw his father in the police car.

"He didn't do-He didn't...it was the 'Man in Yellow'!"

He hollered.

Joe dragged Barry toward the police car I was standing by. Barry's red and grey pajama's and dragging in the dirt and his feet dirty.

Slowly my eyes locked with his devastated ones and I flinched. He was brought to my police car and sat in the back seat, tears leaking down his cheeks. His eyes were red as he laid his head against the window with an empty stare.

Slowly I moved toward the car, my golden dress and green blanket dragging.

As I approached Joe caught my arm gently.

"Please, you're a mother...do something, anything to comfort him...I know I don't know you. But I can't do this by myself."

I flinched at that, I promised not to get involved, but this once I would. I can't believe my lie at being Maisie's mother came through.

Gently I placed my hand in his and clenched it.

"I will for this once, watch over him."

Joe smiled.

I walked toward the door and opened it into the back seat. Barry turned and looked at me.

'Poor baby...' I thought.

Quietly, I shut the door and silently asked for Maisie back, the police man who I still didn't know his name, handed her to me and got out of the car.

Once the door slammed me and Barry just stared at each other in the silence. I couldn't believe I was in front of him, he would turn into a superhero and save people. I was still trying to grasp it.

¤•●•¤

Our stare off continued until I turned away, slowly it started to rain.

"Is she yours?" Asked a childish voice.

I turned to Barry and smiled gently.

"Yes, her name is Maisie."

"Can-Can I hold her?" Barry asked.

His hands were shaking.

I looked at him.

"Come here..."

He scooched forward and I gently placed her in his arms, she was asleep.

"My name is Barry Allen..." He said shyly.

"I'm Elena..."

"No last name" He asked.

I flinched "I Don't remember..."

He gently rocked her back and forth. _He's going to be a great dad when he grows up._

Until his father's police car started to move along with our own toward the hospital and police stations.

"NO" He yelled which startled Maisie and me.

Quickly I grabbed Maisie and shushed her.

"Barry-Barry Calm Down...shhh."

He sobbed until I gently grasped his arm and pulled his head into my lap.

He still sobbed until I started he comb one hand in his hair and hold Maisie in the other.

I began to hum and sing a lullaby.

 _Hush now my Storeen,_

 _Close your eyes and sleep._

 _Waltzing the waves, diving the deep._

 _Stars are shining bright, the wind is on the rise._

 _Whispering words of long lost lullabies..._

I continued until Maisie was asleep and Barry could only whimper.

The car stopped.

"Okay Barry, Time to go." Said Joe.

He got out and nodded to me, Barry however was clenched around my middle and didn't want to let me go."

"Barry. You need to go..."

"Will I see you again...?" He sniffled.

I nodded.

Joe closed the door and Barry watched as we drove off.

'Sorry Barry but the protection of Maisie comes first and I don't want to get involved...'

Little did I know that small interaction was that start of huge changes in the Flash universe that I couldn't even comprehend.

¤•●•¤

 **A/N:** Finally finished with Chapter 2. There are a lot of hints for future references. Pay attention to Maisie's and Barry's mannerisms because they will come into play later in the story. Especially her glasses fetish and his clingy-ness.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

UPDATES ARE NOW GOING TO BE REGULAR!

HERE IS WHAT ELENA WAS SINGING TO BARRY AND MAISIE.

IT'S CALLED SONG OF THE SEA.


End file.
